


Sisters in Lawson

by lesbiaN7ncest



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Clone Sex, Clones, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Femslash, Incest, Kink Meme, Lesbian Sex, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiaN7ncest/pseuds/lesbiaN7ncest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to the following request at the Mass Effect Kink Meme: Miranda and Oriana. Doing it with your clone's no worse than doing it alone. Ori finds a deeper love with her 'sister' than she's ever known, and Miranda puts what she knows she likes to good use with her lover. Warning: F/F Incest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters in Lawson

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes:
> 
> This is the first story I wrote in response to a request at the Mass Effect Kink Meme. It's a few years old and a one-shot, while my latter stories tended to be longer, deeper and more involved. I like to try and create relationships that can somehow make sense and feel natural and have a logical plot or reasoning behind them, despite my preference for taboo couples who are all-female.
> 
> In case that wasn't warning enough, this story contains incest between sisters/clones.

"Ori!"

"Randa!"

The Lawson sisters embraced each other warmly on the docking platform of the Normandy as Shepard and Jacob looked on. The two women stopped hugging and stepped back to regard each other.

"It seems like forever since we last caught up," Miranda said.

"It was only a couple of months ago, Randa," Oriana said, rolling her eyes.

"A couple of months too long," Miranda answered. "Come on, I'll show you The Normandy."

Miranda picked up Oriana's suitcase and turned back towards the ship, finding Shepard and Jacob standing there with their arms crossed. Shepard cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, of course. Oriana, this is Commander John Shepard and Jacob Taylor."

"Pleased to finally meet you both," Oriana said as she shook each of their hands. "Randa's told me all about you. Especially you, Shepard."

"I'm sure the reports of whatever she said are greatly exaggerated," Shepard joked. "Welcome to The Normandy."

The two women went inside and Jacob grunted. "One Lawson is trouble enough. I'd hate to imagine what two of them could get up to."

"You think she's as bossy as Miranda is?" Shepard asked.

"They're clones, Shepard," Jacob said simply. "It may as well be another her."

Oriana made impressed noises as Miranda led her through the Combat Information Center towards the elevator. Just before they got there a cute redheaded woman approached them with a smile on her face. "Is this the famous sister of yours I've heard all about?" Yeoman Kelly Chambers asked.

"No. I thought I'd bring a complete stranger aboard The Normandy, Miss Chambers," Miranda quipped sarcastically. "Of course it's my sister."

"Hello, Miss Lawson," Kelly said to Oriana. "I'm Yeoman Chambers. Welcome to the Normandy. If there's anything I can do to make your visit more pleasant, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Miss Chambers," Oriana smiled back. "But I'm sure my sister can take care of me."

Kelly stepped aside and let the sisters pass and enter the elevator. Miranda pressed the button to take them to the next deck.

"I'll take you to my quarters to drop off your stuff, then we can take a tour of the ship and you can meet everybody," Miranda told her.

"Yes, ma'am," Oriana responded sarcastically with a salute.

"Sorry," Miranda said and she sighed. "I'm used to giving orders around here to crew rather than being more casual with people. And up until recently things have been pretty tense. I'll try and loosen up a bit."

The door opened and Miranda led Oriana to her room. She put the suitcase on the ground by her desk then walked back outside before Oriana could even get a look at the place. "Come on. There will be plenty of time to see my office and quarters later. Let's show you the rest of the place."

A few hours later the woman returned to Miranda's room, the door clicking closed behind them. Miranda had shown Miranda almost everywhere and introduced her to most of the crew, as well as the group Shepard had recruited for the suicide mission who were still aboard. Oriana had seemed to get on well with Mordin particularly, and they'd not long finished a nice meal in the mess prepared by Mess Sergeant Gardner.

"Your ship is amazing, sis," Oriana told Miranda, the awe still evident in her voice. "You're very lucky to have this job."

"Maybe one day you could join us," Miranda said. "The Normandy is probably the safest place you could be. Especially with Shepard in command."

"More like especially with you as his number one," Oriana said. "I think I feel safe here because you're here more than because of the ship."

"I'll always be there for you, Ori," Miranda said softly. "You're the only real family I have."

The two hugged again and then Miranda picked up her sister's suitcase again and walked into her quarters beyond the office.

"I've got you sleeping in here with me," Miranda said as Oriana walked in behind her and inspected the place. "I hope you don't mind, but there's not many other places, and I didn't want you to just go in with the crew."

"I don't mind," Oriana said, gazing out the window. "I was more concerned that I might disturb you actually."

"How do you mean?" Miranda asked.

"Don't act so innocent, Randa," Oriana teased. "I mean just in case you might expect a particular special somebody on the ship who might just want to crawl in with you."

"Believe me, that's not going to be a problem," Miranda said. "There hasn't been anybody in that bed but me since the ship was built."

"I'm sorry," Oriana said. "I thought perhaps you and Commander Shepard or Jacob or somebody might have been close."

"I wish I had somebody in my life right now, sis. Trust me," Miranda said. "Shepard is too interested in an asari scientist at the moment who isn't even on the ship, and Jacob and I tried things out a couple of years ago but it never really worked out. Beyond that, there's really nobody in the ship I'm really interested in."

"I'm sorry, Randa," Oriana said sadly. "I didn't mean to open old wounds or anything."

Oriana placed her hand on Miranda's shoulder and her older sister smiled at her. "Don't worry about it, sis. I'm not as lonesome as I may sound. Get some sleep if you like, I'll be back in half an hour or so."

"Where are you going?" Oriana asked.

"I need to talk with Shepard, Jacob, Mordin and some of the crew. Boring mission stuff. The fight against the collectors may be over, but there's still work to do on this ship."

With those words Miranda disappeared through the main door back into her office, leaving Oriana alone in her quarters. The younger Lawson just sighed, then opened her suitcase to prepare for bed. Oriana wasn't sure how much later it was when she was woken by the movement of something beside her. She looked back to see Miranda's long dark hair about a foot away as he sister sat perched on the edge of the bed. "Hey," Oriana said wearily.

"Oh, hi," Miranda answered, turning around. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was trying to be as quiet and stealthy as I could."

"It's okay. I'd barely drifted off anyway. How'd your meeting go."

"As well as could be expected I guess," Miranda shrugged. "Jacob and I disagreeing as usual, but pretty smoothly beyond that."

Miranda opened the sheets and pulled herself into the bed fully. Oriana could see her sister was wearing a short, black nightie. "No way!" she smiled.

"Huh?" Miranda asked before she could cover herself with the bedsheets.

"We really are a lot alike," Oriana said, and she pulled away the sheets covering herself to reveal she was in the exact same sleepwear.

"You're joking," Miranda laughed. "You're tricking me. You got that out of my wardrobe when I was away."

"I'm not," Oriana defended. "I got this out of my suitcase. Swear to God."

"I guess it just proves we both have excellent taste," Miranda smiled.

"Damn right!" Oriana said, pulling the sheets back up. "Great minds think alike and all that."

"Speaking of which, how are your studies going?" Miranda asked, covering herself up now and leaning back on her pillow.

"Why are you even asking? You know the answer," Oriana joked.

"Just casual conversation," Miranda said. "I don't get to have a nice casual chat with you very often. Especially face-to-face like this."

"Well, why do you think I was talking to Mordin so much today? I was hoping he'd be able to help with my Genetic Theory. The salarians are way more advanced than we are in most scientific fields after all."

"I noted that your Twentieth Century Earth History marks have improved recently. Has Danner been helping you out more finally?" Miranda teased.

"No," Oriana said sharply. "I've just decided not to get distracted by him any more, that's all."

"Why? Is there somebody else?" Miranda asked.

"No. I just, kinda, thought about what you said. You know, about being true to myself. Even if you did kind of rip it from an old 'Dear Dinah' column I thought about it and you were right. So I just tried acting like myself and seeing if he'd take notice, but hasn't really worked. So I just figured that it's his loss in the end."

"That's for sure," Miranda said.

"But, at the same time, I don't want to end up alone for being too complacent and apathetic. Where's the balance?"

"You're asking me?" Miranda said.

"Yeah, of course I am. You always said you could help me with men."

Miranda sighed and looked up at the ceiling. After a long silence she finally spoke again.

"I know I did, sis. But I'm not so sure any more. I haven't exactly been successful myself lately when it comes to men, so should I really be giving you advice about this type of thing? Maybe I've been going about it all the wrong way."

"I find it hard to believe you have trouble getting a man, Randa," Oriana said.

"It's not that," Miranda sighed. "I just have trouble finding the right man. Things just never seem to work out. Lust is easy, but I'm starting to feel like I want something more than that. I want somebody I can love and trust, and somebody who knows how I feel and knows what I like. I want an emotional and a physical connection that's absolutely perfect."

"Sounds like you want to clone a male version of yourself," Oriana joked.

Miranda forced out a laugh then shook her head. "I know, it sounds kind of crazy and like I'm being too picky and a bit of a perfectionist. But like you said I said, I have to be true to myself."

"Well, I'll always be here for you, even if you don't find anybody else," Oriana said, reaching over and stroking her sister's cheek. Miranda held her sisters hand against her face and smiled across at her.

"I know, Ori," she said. "If I had a male version of you, things would be perfect."

"Ewww, that's kind of creepy," Oriana said as she took her hand away.

"Hey, you suggested it!" Miranda defended half-jokingly. "You were the one who said I wanted a clone of myself. I just agreed."

"Sometimes I forget that we're not normal sisters," Oriana shrugged. "It still doesn't change the fact that that's kind of disturbing."

"Not really," Miranda said. "Think about it. If I had somebody like you, I'd know they would be somebody I could love and trust, and somebody who would never hurt me. They would be somebody I could really connect with emotionally, and even intellectually. We're clones after all, we think and feel the same way. It's a compliment that you'd be the perfect 'man' for me, Ori."

"Except I'm not a man, I'm a woman," Oriana said plainly. "That and I'm your sister."

"Oh, I don't know," Miranda said, reaching out to stroke Oriana's short dark hair. "Gender wouldn't matter if it was somebody I could really connect with. I've never really thought about it much before, but I could probably fall for a woman if she was like you. Your kind, smart and beautiful."

"Is that a compliment or simply vanity?" Oriana joked, her voice wavering a little and a blush coming to her cheeks. "We are almost exactly the same."

"Which is why you'd be perfect," Miranda said warmly. "Even though you're a woman. Hell, in some ways that's even better. I think women are more sensitive and loving. Plus only a woman truly knows how a woman thinks and likes to be touched."

There was a moment of awkward silence as they both just lay there, Miranda stroking Oriana's cheek softly. Oriana broke it with a voice wavering even more than before.

"I'm still your sister though. And your clone."

"Which means you know me even better still," Miranda said.  
"The more I think of it, the more it makes sense. I've been searching for perfection all this time, and here it was all along in the one I already loved the most."

"Randa, please," Oriana said, trying to be firm but her voice cracking. "I'm not comfortable with this. It doesn't feel right. Maybe I should leave."

"Please don't!" Miranda pleaded, grasping her sister's arm. "I love you, Oriana. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"I know, sis," Oriana said. "But you are- You're not-"

Oriana just sighed, not being able to find the words. She closed her eyes and in doing so missed the flicker of a smirk cross her older sister's face. Miranda reached out and began to stroke her cheek again. After a couple of gentle strokes she carefully extended to fingers a little further and began to stroke them gently along the skin just beneath and behind Oriana's ear. Oriana sighed at this and then a few more strokes in shifted her head and let out a small moan. Her eyes eventually flickered open and she looked into her sister's loving eyes.

"What- What are you-"

"Sssssshhh," Miranda hushed her sister, and Oriana let out another small moan.

"How did- How do you know I love being touched there?" Oriana eventually managed to ask, her breath slightly heavy.

"Why do you think?" Miranda said. "Because I do as well. Like I told you, we're the same. We think the same and feel the same. I'm just making a point to prove what I said to you."

"Please. Please stop, Randa," Oriana requested unconvincingly.

"Do you really want that?" Miranda asked.

"No, but-" the younger Lawson said with ragged breath after some hesitation. "But it's wrong."

"Why? Don't you love me, Ori? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Oriana said. "On both counts. You've always been there for me when nobody else was."

"Then trust me now," Miranda said.

Miranda slid closer and her lips made contact with that of her sister's. Upon first contact the kiss was gentle and nothing out of place between two sisters. The second one wasn't dissimilar, though it did linger for a while longer. The third one however was deep and sensual, as Oriana felt her sister's tongue slide past her teeth and glide around her own. Oriana had never been kissed like that before in her life, and though she wanted to resist she couldn't fight the overwhelming sensation of it all and the fact that it was quite possibly the nicest thing she'd ever experienced.

Miranda eventually pulled back, the sisters' lips making a slurping noise as they parted. Oriana's eyes were wide and her cheeks flushed and she seemed to be searching for something to say, only to fail at every turn to find the words.

"I love you, Oriana," Miranda told her sister. "And I never want you to do anything you don't want to. So if you want me to stop, just tell me, and I'll stop. Okay?"

"Okay," Oriana said quietly, and Miranda smiled.

"I know I initially promised to teach you more about men, but I think instead I can teach you something else instead. I can apply my past experiences to instead teaching you about yourself and about women. I've learned from my encounters how I've found pleasure in making love, and I think I can teach you the same thing."

Miranda sat up, pulled the covers front Oriana's body and then straddled her sister. "After all, like I said earlier, only a woman truly knows how a woman thinks and likes to be touched."

Miranda winked and then leaned down to give Oriana a quick kiss on the lips. Her sister accepted the kiss, but Miranda could still see she was nervous and unsure from the expression on her face afterward. She smiled and then slid further down Oriana's body, kissing her throat and upper chest on the way.

"For starters, I learned from one of my lovers fairly early on that I really liked this."

Miranda carefully reached up to Oriana's left breast and softly pulled the material down to expose the nipple. She poked out her tongue and then began flicking it quickly across the tip of the nipple, making Oriana jump a little with a gasp. Miranda smiled at the reaction, then shifted across to do the same to the other nipple as well. Oriana's breathing began to quicken the more she did it, and Miranda began to gently tweak whichever nipple wasn't being battled by her tongue between her fingers.

Miranda stopped and then slid down further her sister, smirking as she noticed Oriana's look of both confusion and disappointment. Lifting the edge of Oriana's nightie slightly, Miranda placed her palm against her sister's inner thigh and began to gentle rub in a circular motion.

"I had another male companion who used to tease me by doing this," she said. "It used to drive me crazy, but he knew a very important factor about sex: foreplay. He knew that to truly satisfy a woman you didn't go straight to the home plate, but that you had to tease her and get her going a bit first."

Oriana looked down at Miranda, her breathing starting to quicken again and every so often she'd let out a little gasp. After a little while of this Miranda moved her hand to rub a little higher.

"He understood that the closer you got to the prize, the more sensitive the flesh was. But also that you had to take your time getting there and not rush things."

Oriana nodded, letting out a small whimper. Miranda could feel her sister's thigh pressing more against her palm and shuddering now and then. After a couple of minutes she noticed Oriana slide down a little more so that Miranda's hand slid further up under the dress. Miranda chuckled at this.

"Getting a little impatient, are we, sis?" she teased.

Still rubbing Oriana's inner thigh, Miranda crawled back up her sister until her face was hovering above hers. She stared into Oriana's lust-filled eyes, her smirking lips only inches from Oriana's gasping ones.

"Still not sure about this, Ori?" Miranda teased with a breathy voice.

"No," Oriana answered between breaths.

"You're not bothered that we're both women?" Miranda asked, sliding her hand slightly further up.

Oriana shook her head. Miranda smiled again, then planted a quick kiss on her sister's lips.

"What about the fact that we're sisters?" Miranda asked next.

"No," Oriana whimpered. "You were right."

"So you've got no more qualms that what we're doing is basically incestuous, lesbian sex between sisters?"

Oriana answered this not with words, but instead by reaching up to take Miranda's cheeks between her hands and pulling herself up to give her elder sibling a very forceful and sensuous kiss. After breaking contact she smiled at the surprised Miranda and then raised her lips to her sister's ear. "That just makes it even more exciting," she whispered.

As Oriana plonked back down Miranda's surprised expression faded to one of deep and warm love. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Oriana's lips again. "I love you so much," Miranda said with a soft warmth Oriana had never heard from her before.

"I love you too, Randa," Oriana replied. "And I want you to make love to me. Please."

"I will," Miranda said. "Eventually."

"Please," Oriana gasped, fidgeting down at where Miranda's hand made contact to increase the pressure and bring it closer to her sex. "I want it! I want it so badly!"

"But I've still got more to teach you," Miranda said with a playful grin, sliding her hand a little further away and instigating a pout from her sister in the process. Miranda winked and pecked Oriana quickly on the lips before descending yet again. Looking down Oriana noticed Miranda was sliding her nightie up even further, to the point of exposing her pussy.

"My, we are worked up, aren't we?" Miranda teased as she noticed how wet her sister was.

"Randa!" Oriana begged.

"Oh, don't worry. You're going to love this," Miranda assured. "Here's something somebody who was once close to be used to do that I hope you'll enjoy as much as I did. He'd basically rub back and forth gently across the outer lips like this."

Miranda demonstrated by placing two fingers against Oriana's vulva and began to gently rub up and down. As Oriana began to gasp she increased the pressure and speed as her sibling's labia began to squeeze the fingers.

"Of course, he didn't actually use fingers," Miranda explained. "But I'm not exactly equipped with what he did use."

"Oh god, Randa!" Oriana gasped, trying to increase the contact between her pussy and Miranda's fingers. Miranda pulled her hand away causing Oriana to let out a disappointed cry.

"Before we go further, are you sure you want to cross the final boundary, Ori?" Miranda asked her sister earnestly. "I don't want you to end up regretting this."

"I've never wanted anything more, Miranda," Oriana said. "I love you and trust you more than I've ever loved or trusted anybody. I want this."

Miranda smiled, tears coming to her eyes and the two leaned into each other simultaneously to lock lips. After the kiss ended Miranda stroked Oriana's cheek. "I love you, and I'm glad that you're the one I get to experience this for the first time with."

"First time? First time what?" Oriana said.

"Time time doing this," Miranda answered, sliding away and back down her sister's body. Oriana's breathing hitched and ceased as she watched her sister's face stop just above her sex. Miranda looked up at her and Oriana shuddered as she felt Miranda gently part and open her pussy with her thumbs. Miranda opened her mouth and Oriana then understood.

"Oh God, Randa!" Oriana exclaimed, shaking all over. "Are you really going to-?"

Miranda simply nodded up at her. Oriana quivered and felt light-headed.

"Hurry, Randa," she said. "Before I orgasm from the mere thought of it!"

Miranda smiled, leaning closer to the object of her desire. She gently blew down on it.

"Oh God!" squeaked Oriana.

Miranda smiled at her again, and then slowly extended her tongue down towards the pink folds. Oriana jumped as it made contact, and once she'd steadied herself again Miranda gently slid the extending muscle deep into her sister's slippery warmth. Oriana began to squirm and Miranda responded in kind with her tongue every time. The younger Lawson was soon tending to her own breasts with her hands while her sister did all the work down below.

She knew exactly where to find her sister's g-spot was, since it was exactly the same as her own, but she didn't want to go for it straight away. As Oriana bucked and squirmed and let out small gasps and calls of Miranda's name, the older sister kept her in just enough ecstasy without pushing her too far. Then, just when she felt Oriana was ready, she hit the spot directly with her tongue and sent her sister shuddering into a rapturous orgasm.

Miranda crawled up beside her sister, spooning her into her arms as she came down from the peak of her arousal. Oriana nestled into her sister, gazing into her warm, loving eyes and then kissing her. She could taste herself on her sister's lips, and that in itself made her feel a little bit excited yet again.

"No regrets?" Miranda asked.

"No regrets," Oriana responded. "Though I hope this wasn't just a one-off lesson and nothing more."

"You'd actually- You'd actually want to make this a regular thing?" Miranda asked.

"As regular as it can be," Oriana said. "I know it's a little weird and risky, and if others found out it could be bad for us. But, I really do love you. And I trust you. And, I think it's something we both need."

"Oh God, Ori!" Miranda said, tears forming in her eyes. "You have no idea how much that means to me!"

"I think I do," Oriana chuckled. "We're both the same, remember. And besides, there's so much more for me to learn."

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh," Oriana said, her voice growing low and seductive. "For one thing, all you've done so far is pleasure me. I haven't got a chance to pleasure you yet."

Before Miranda could react she found herself flipped on her back and Oriana on top of her. The younger Lawson giggled coyly, then pulled her already ruffled sleepwear up over her head and tossed it to the ground.

"For starters, I think big sis needs a taste of her own teasing medicine," Oriana said, and she slid down to Miranda's breasts and exposed the left one's nipple. Mimicking her sister earlier, she flicked her tongue across it quickly.

"Oh, Ori!" Miranda breathed, pressing her hips upwards.

"Not so fast, Randa," Oriana scolded mockingly. "We'll get there eventually."

"Why you little-"

"Pay-back's a bitch, sis," Oriana said, leaning down to kiss her sister's lips briefly. "But it'll also be fun. Trust me."


End file.
